Charmed
by Okami Yuurei
Summary: SasuxOC, NaruxOC, NejixOC, KibaxOC, ItaxOC, ShikaxOC, GaaxOC Seven orphan friends find themselves in the Naruto world. I don't like the way this story is going. I'm going to be revamping it. flame if that floats your boat, I dont really care...
1. Profiles

Original Character Profiles

These are the profiles for my seven OCs. Their last names come first, first name comes last, then comes their age, then their b-day, then looks and, last, bio.

Name: Kotohara Tora

Age: 12 years

Birthday: July 31

Looks: short raven-black hair, tied in a low ponytail, with bangs that are something like Sasuke's and often cover her face, onyx black eyes.

Bio: An orphan with only one living relative, her sister Rya. Her parents were killed in a shooting at the bank 3 years prior to the beginning of the story. She doesn't remember anything about her family and doesn't remember anything about her childhood prior to the third grade. She is generally even-tempered and cold, and every so often arrogant, but she is just misunderstood and lonely. She easily develops grudges and is somewhat hell-bent on revenge. She also easily gets annoyed and hates fangirls, save a few. She has found some trusted friends in Kiri, Kai, Yuri, Miyu, and Nari. She is often called emo, although she isn't, and she hates being called that.

Name: Kotohara Rya

Age: 12 years

Birthday: July 31

Looks: obsidian hair with bangs that cover her left eye, onyx black eyes.

Bio: An orphan, the older sister of Tora. She is older by 5 minutes and Tora hates her for it. She is a pessimist and somewhat quiet, but she is a kind-hearted person. She often loses her temper at friends but forgives easily, unlike her sister.

Name: Sakata Yuri

Age: 12 years

Birthday: March 17

Looks: brunette shoulder-length hair, kept in low pigtails, strands of hair that cover the right side of her face, hazel eyes

Bio: An orphan that no longer has siblings or anything. Her family was killed in a car crash while they were on their way to pick her up from school. She gets very angry easily and it takes her a while to cool down. She like the Kotohara sisters doesn't remember anything prior to the third grade.

Name: Ritsuko Kai

Age: 12 years

Birthday: February 15

Looks: long red hair with bangs like Ino's, brown eyes

Bio: An orphan that only had a brother, who went to fight in the war when she was 9-years-old. He was killed when his convoy was ambushed. She is the voice of reason in the group. She like the others remembers nothing prior to the third grade.

Name: Akito Nari

Age: 12 years

Birthday: April 1

Looks: long blonde hair, kept in high pigtails (think about Naruto's Oiroke no jutsu with clothes, preferably ), blue eyes

Bio: An orphan that never knew her parents. She lived with Yuri and Yuri's family when she was young and shared the same sadness when Yuri's family was killed. She and Yuri are almost like sisters. She is the troublemaker of the group and is quick to judge people. She is also very competitive. She, like the others, remembers nothing prior to the third grade.

Name: Toshiba Kiri

Age: 12 years

Birthday: August 24

Looks: brunette shoulder-length hair kept down, with bangs that cover her forehead, violet eyes

Bio: An orphan that lost her parents on her 9th birthday, when an accident with the oven set the entire house on fire. She is very lazy when compared to her friends, and is something of an underachiever, as she slacks off on homework and bombs most of her exams. Surprisingly, she has a very high IQ and actually loves playing strategy games. She, like the others, remembers nothing prior to the third grade.

Name: Kimura Miyu

Age: 12 years

Birthday: December 6

Looks: auburn medium-length hair, kept in a bun, green eyes

Bio: An orphan who harbors a vicious, vengeful spirit within her. When she came home from a friend's house one evening in the third grade, she found her parents lying near death on the floor. The farthest back she remembers of her childhood is her parent's last words. After that, it is not certain if ever she found the man that killed her parents, but the news did say a couple of days later that the body of a wanted murderer was found stabbed and slashed... On the outside, she is a quiet girl, but on the inside, her fighting spirit is more malicious than...Inner Sakura...o.O


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs. Kishimoto Masashi-sensei owns Naruto and all of its characters. So therefore, read. 

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Lost

---------------------------------------------

"Oh, god this sucks..." said the blonde 12-year-old girl, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She and her 6 friends were walking through the forest behind her house. "We go out looking for that freaking soccer ball and end up freaking lost..."

One of her friends, a brunette one, turned her head and glared. "Shut your pie hole, Nari. You're the one who kicked the "freaking soccer ball" in the first place!" she yelled, turning over leaves and lifting up branches.

"Well, you gave me a bad pass! It's your fault too, Yuri you idiot!" the blonde called Nari yelled back.

"Well then freaking trap it before you decide that you want to kick it to kingdom come, dumb-ass!" Yuri shouted.

"Oh it's on, sister!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it!"

"Moron!"

"Dunce!"

"Idiot!"

"You already said idiot, you idiot!"

"Oh yeah? Well...well...shut your face!"

The two black haired girls in the front of the group turned their heads and glared. "Shut up and help us look!" they yelled at the bickering girls in the back. "Or do you want to be left behind?"

Yuri and Nari grumbled. "No, Tora, Rya. We don't..."

"Good."

The two of other girls, an auburn-haired one and a light-haired brunette, snickered under their breaths. 'What idiots...' thought the third, a red-haired girl

Tora looked around warily. "There's no light coming from where we came from anymore. Are we that deep in the forest? Hey, Kiri, Kai, Miyu, do you guys know?"

The second brunette (Kiri), the red haired girl (Kai), and the auburn-haired girl (Miyu) looked at each other and shrugged.

"I've come into the forest before, but there's something different about this area. The woods behind my house are shallow and by around now, we'd be on the high street," Kiri said shortly, yawning. "What a bother..."

"Hey guys," Miyu said, pointing up ahead on the path. "There's a clearing over there, maybe that's the high street."

The girls raced toward the light and found themselves in the middle of a traditional looking Japanese town. The citizens were walking up and down wide dirt streets, past shops of all sorts and sizes. They too were wearing traditional Japanese clothes.

Miyu gulped. "Oh crap."

Tora let out an uneasy laugh. "This is NOT the high street."


	3. Chapter 2: Not in Kansas Anymore

Disclaimer: Okay, if you want the real disclaimer, refer to Chapter 1, please!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Not in Kansas Anymore...

---------------------------------------------

Taking nervous looks around, Kai, Kiri, Yuri, Nari, Miyu, and Rya quickly moved so that they were all huddled behind Tora.

Tora gave them all sinister glares. "What the flipping hell? Why am I in front? RYA! You're the older sister! Not me!"

Rya chuckled sheepishly from the back of the line. "Heheh...hi there..." she said, scratching the back of her head with her hand.

Nari murmured from behind Yuri. "Well, looks like we're not in Kansas anymore!"

Tora anime-sweatdropped. "We weren't in Kansas in the first place, doofus. We live in Japan." she said, rolling her onyx eyes. "What the hell _did_ you watch yesterday on TV?" (Okay, we all know that the "We're not in Kansas anymore" thing is from The Wizard of Oz. I have nothing The Wizard of Oz, I just though it might be fitting.)She sighed. "Alright, c'mon, guys. Let's look around."

"No!" yelled Yuri, shivering uncontrollably. "I want my Kiba plushie..."

Nari huffed and made an 'L' with her right hand. "Looooser. Who cares about your 'precious Kiba-kun'? It's a known fact that Naruto totally pwns his ass!"

"No he doesn't, retard!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

"Oh it is brought!"

Tora turned and glared again. "Shut up, damnit!"

Meanwhile, the townspeople were giving the newcomers odd looks.

"Those kids, they aren't from around here, are they?" a lady at one of the stores whispered to her customer.

"Yeah. There's no way they are." the man said in response, watching to group of girls closely.

"Look at their clothes! It's so...different!" another woman said to her friend as they passed by. The woman's friend nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they are dangerous? Do you think that, maybe they're shinobi spies from Oto?" a young girl muttered worriedly to one of the boys she was talking to.

"No way! They look way too weak to be shinobi from...anywhere come to think of it!" the boy that had been spoken to said with a laugh.

A vein popped on Tora's forehead. 'Weak?!?' She turned around and death-glared at the boy. "Who you callin' weak, punk?!?" she yelled, winding up and punching the boy square in the face. The boy was punched so hard that he flew a number of yards away and slammed into the ground, creating a huge crater. (Think of, if you have watched Naruto: Shippuuden, when Sakura punched Naruto in the face in the 1st episode. If you haven't... you heard nothing...)

"Oh my gosh! Konohamaru-kun!" the girl screamed, rushing to the boy's side. The other boy followed close behind.

An "Ugh..." was emitted from the crater, followed by an "Owwie..."

The other boy, who, by this time, had a runny nose that he was attempting to wipe with his sleeve, with no avail, reached in and grabbed hold of Konohamaru's arm and, with some trouble, hoisted him out of the crater. "Uh...Moegi-chan? I'm gonna, uh, take Konohamaru-kun to the nurse's office. He's kinda in bad shape."

Moegi nodded. "Okay, Udon-kun, you go on ahead. I need to take care of something," she said, pausing, and then turned to glare at Tora. "Why you! How dare you do that to Konohamaru-kun!" she screamed, causing all the citizens to turn their heads and watch the commotion.

Kiri groaned and covered her ears. "Iya...You're loud..." 'Wait a sec. Did she say, "Konohamaru-kun"? There's no possible way...Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru...'

Moegi started to yell and scream, and attempted to beat the living daylights out of Tora's rib cage, only to find herself swiping at the air with Tora's hand firmly on her forehead, keeping the enraged academy student out of reach.

Tora yawned lackadaisically and rubbed her eyes. "You ain't getting' nowhere kid," she said. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. You said your name was what?"

Moegi huffed and stopped attempting to punch Tora. "I didn't say my name was 'what'."

Tora whapped herself in the forehead. "Gah! I know that! Don't give me smart-ass remarks, girl. You saw what happened to your friend, didn't you?"

Moegi whimpered. "Kowai..."

Kai and Miyu pulled on Tora's shoulders. "Um...Tora-chan, you're scaring Moegi-chan," said Kai.

Tora grumbled something under her breath and took her hand off of Moegi's forehead, allowing the 8-year-old to run off.

"Well, looks like that kid got a taste of Tora: Aragoma Fundo no Jinshinkougeki!" Rya laughed, punching her sister playfully in the arm. "Heheh, you scared her bad-"

"Ano, but that girl said her name was Moegi, right? And the boy that you knocked unconscious was called Konohamaru, and the other boy was called Udon, seikai?" said Kiri, scratching her head. "Aren't those the names of the three academy students that like to follow Naruto around? They certainly looked like them, that girl Moegi with her odd hairstyle and-"

Suddenly, Nari jumped up and held her finger up in the air as if she had come to a conclusion. "That's it! I got it!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down as if she were attached to springs.

Kiri looked at her oddly. "Yes, okay. You look like a light bulb has turned on in your brain. Come to a conclusion?"

"Yes! We're in a village full of cosplayers!" she screamed.

Everyone anime-sweatdropped. "Nari-no-baka!" Tora yelled, pounding her friend on the head. "Use your brain for once, dobe!"

Kiri rolled her eyes. "Scratch that, no light bulb. Maybe a candle or so..."

"Ah, yes. Sorry to interrupt your chat, but consider yourselves...CAUGHT!" said an enigmatic voice.

The girls, frozen in surprise, turned around to see...

A/N: Haha! Cliffy!!!!! Okay, sorry my chapters are so short! My hard drive is filling up so I have to delete somethings, but for now, you'll have to make due with what ya got. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry if this is just plain stupid so far. I will try my best to make it more interesting in the upcoming chapters! YOSH! Preview of the next chapter...

_Chapter 3: No Freaking Way!_

"Impossible! Ka-ka-" Tora said, surprised.

"_Gahh! No freaking way!" Nari screamed. "Your costume rocks! Where'd you buy that?"_

Ja ne, tomodachi!Tora aka Kirikat

Oh yeah, clicky the review button!

Tora: Aragoma Fundo no Jinshinkougeki! Tora style: Untamed Rage Attack!

(Rya was really joking when she said that. Yep, they are all Naruto fans! )


	4. Chapter 3: No Freaking Way!

Disclaimer: Okay, if you want the real disclaimer, refer to Chapter 1, please!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

No Freaking Way

---------------------------------------------

All seven girls turned to see...a man with silvery-gray hair and a mask on his face.

Rya's eyes went wide. (she looked something like this: o.O) "Holy lord..."

"Impossible! Ka-ka..." Tora said, surprised.

"Gahh! No freaking way! Dude, your costume rocks! Where'd you buy that?" Nari yelled, jumping up and down like a little kid.

Hatake Kakashi stood before them, the rest of Team seven close behind. He eyed the blonde girl oddly. "Costume? Eh...I'm not wearing a costume..."

Nari raised an eyebrow, looking puzzled. "You're not?"

Kiri yawned and looked up at the sky. "This is a little too weird for me."

"Hey," Yuri said, coming up from behind her friends, "are we in Konohagakure no Sato?"

Tora whacked herself in the head.

A blonde kid in orange jumped up from behind 'Kakashi'. "Hey! How'd you know?" he asked, landing in front of Nari.

She squealed and hugged him. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked at his attacker. "That's right!" he said punching the air above him, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage! Dattebayo!"

"Hmph," came a nonchalant voice from behind them. "How do we know that you aren't shinobi spies from an enemy village?"

Tora scowled and turned around to find a stern faced Uchiha Sasuke glaring at her. "God, first day in a new place and we're already making enemies!"

Sasuke ignored her. "What we should do is take them to the Hokage's office."

"Way ahead of ya, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, and a net came crashing down on the friends.

"What? HEY!"

.:Tsunade's Office:.

"And just _who_ do you think you are? Coming into this village!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist down on the table. "Do you realize that I could kill you right now?!"

"Hai, ma'am..." the girl's, minus Tora, said, in fear for their lives.

Tora looked off into the distance. "Whatever..."

"Why you little...!" Tsunade fumed, Shizune holding her back. "You disrespectful little...!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said, attempting to restrain the woman. "They're children!"

Tsunade managed to calm herself. "Fine, then. What are your names?"

"Kotohara Rya."

"Akito Nari!"

"Toshiba Kiri."

"Sakata Yuri."

"Ritsuko Kai"

"...Kimura Miyu..."

"Kotohara Tora."

Shizune covered her mouth. "No...it couldn't be..."

Tora looked over to the Hokage's assistant. "What?"

"Your names...are you sure you've never been here before?"

"Positive."

"There were seven academy students that went missing...some years ago...and..."

"AND?"

Shizune gulped. "Your names are the same as theirs..."

------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! Homework has been horrible recently and it's been hard to work on the stories. I'll try to do more with the next chapter!

Cheers,

Okami


End file.
